Beauty and the Beast
by The May Waters
Summary: The relationship of Remus and Tonks never stood on good ground up until one point. The point when Teddy was born. Up until then they were a little at odds. Both a little scared, neither one prepared, beauty and the beast.


Title: Beauty and the Beast

Summary: The relationship of Remus and Tonks never stood on good ground up until one point. The point when Teddy was born. Up until then they were a little at odds. Both a little scared, neither one prepared, beauty and the beast.

Written by: May Waters

Rating: T

Characters: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks

* * *

Chapter 1

Babysitting Order Members

* * *

"How did I ever get roped into this?" Remus groaned leaning back against the couch. In the middle of the room was a peacefully sleeping little girl with bright blue hair. The room around her looked as though a tornado had hit several times over. Even the glass in a grandfather clock had somehow found itself shattered among the wreckage, despite Remus' attempts to keep it whole and in good condition. He decided on the one factor which had ultimately caused this to happen, Sirius Black.

* * *

"I'm honestly surprised you even know how to use a telephone. How do you even have one anyway?" Remus asked, having answered the one in his parents' house, luckily, they weren't home. Remus was working on packing his things so he could move into a flat with Sirius. Peter had already inherited his mother's old home and decided to continue residing there for the time being.

"I found one in Andromeda's house, she's my cousin, you remember her right?" Sirius' voice was a little loud for Remus' sensitive ears, but he could handle it for a minute or so.

"The one who looks like the deranged witch Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"That's the one." Sirius replied. "They're sisters, anyway, I need an escape."

"Escape from what?"

"Andromeda somehow roped me into babysitting her daughter while she and Ted went out for a couple of hours. I don't want to know what they're doing, they've been gone for two already."

"And?"

"Will you come watch her for me instead?"

"Sirius!"

"I have a date in thirty minutes! How am I supposed to just cancel so I can babysit a- hold on." Remus could hear a muffled conversation and a little girl replying cheekily. "Seven year old."

"Fine, just tell me where your cousin lives. If you get in trouble for ditching like this though, I am not taking any responsibility."

"Thank you Remus, if you were a girl I would kiss you."

"No thanks," He replied standing up and stretching. Sirius told him the address quickly before hanging up.

* * *

"Who are you?" Nymphadora looked up with wide brown eyes at Remus as Sirius quickly vacated the premises.

"I'm Remus Lupin, what's your name?"

"I'm Tonks!"

"That's your last name though." He was confused as to why a child would only tell her last name.

"My name is Nymphadora Tonks, but that's a lot to say. I like my last name a lot more," She told him pulling at the lollipop in her mouth.

"What if I were to call you Dora?"

"That's not so bad I suppose, but I really prefer Tonks." She examined the bright pink color of the sucker and grinned. Her hair turned a very vibrant shade of bubblegum pink. "What do you think does it suit me more?"

"I like it; it's a different color than most see on pretty girls." Remus was trying his hardest to play the nice babysitter.

"Then I suppose I'll have to change it," Nymphadora gave him a cheeky grin, her hair becoming a turquoise blue instead. "Do you like children who play nice or ones who get into a spot of trouble every now and then?"

Remus supposed he should've learned after her first question. Yet, he had gone ahead and replied with liking nicer children. Ones who never got into trouble and helped bake cookies in the kitchen. While the seven year old girl had agreed to make cookies with twenty year old Remus, her mind had been plotting a much better plan. Leaving him in a mess of flour and eggs, to run around her own home throwing couch cushions and toys everywhere. Screaming how free she felt to play without proper instruction. Remus had attempted to calm her, but it had resulted in the grandfather clock's glass breaking due to accidental magic. Finally, when Remus had given Nymphadora a pacifying popsicle she had curled in the middle of the floor and fallen asleep almost immediately. It had been another two hours and was well into the evening. He stood and attempted to get the mess off of him, before making the home presentable. Knowing the rowdy cousin of Sirius was asleep, he swept it all away with magic, even having enough time to finish the cookies. Remus wiped the sticky mess from the sweet treat off Nymphadora's face, smiling down at the serene sight.

"Where's Sirius?" Remus jumped, having not noticed Andromeda and Ted Tonks return home.

"He asked for me to cover because he had something come up. I'm Remus Lupin," He held out a hand, which Andromeda shook politely.

"Mummy, can Remus come and watch me again sometime?" Nymphadora had finally awoken and was rubbing her eyes.

"Perhaps, thank you for your services." Andromeda fished around in her purse. "Here is a couple of galleons."

"Oh no, I couldn't accept that. It was no trouble, and you didn't originally asked me." Remus tried to shake off the extra gold, which he really desperately needed.

"Nonsense, I insist." She told him stubbornly.

"You better accept it son, she won't give up until you take it." Ted warned. Remus put out a wary hand and let the pieces clink into his palm.

"Thank you!" Andromeda called after Remus, who was just apparating away.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late professor," Remus looked up to find a childish face with bubblegum pink hair sitting across from him. His hands still rested on his neck, from where he had been rubbing them through his hair.

"Not at all Ms. Tonks, we're waiting on a couple people actually." Albus stated happily. Nymphadora made to reach for the glass of water in front of her, but instead knocked it over.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." She quickly righted it and vanished the water with her wand.

"Still a bit on the clumsy side I see?" The headmaster replied with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I'm honestly surprised they let me into the Auror program with my little quirk." She grinned back at the man. "Wotcher Sirius!"

"Hey Tonks, how are you? How's Andy?"

"Mum's great, I'm amazing." Nymphadora grinned, letting her eyes slide from her cousin to the familiar, worn man seated beside him.

"I like your hair; it's a different color than you see on most girls." Remus tried, remembering somewhat of what he'd said to her all those years ago. "Mind if I call you Dora?"

"I don't need to be babysat if that's what you're thinking-and it's Tonks!" Nymphadora hissed across the table, her hair turning bright red with anger. Remus chuckled and soon after it became the vivid blue she had adopted when he had first met her.

* * *

**Note: I had almost this whole fic written up by hand and you know what happens? I go and loose every single page! And so I've been debating on whether or not I attempt to approach this fic again. Finally I decided it was time to touch it and I hope I can remember it well enough and perhaps it will turn out better than the original. I won't know though. *sigh* Leave me a review! ~May Waters**


End file.
